


Out In Many Ways

by lilolilyrae



Series: Black Panther [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Okoye/Nakia - Freeform, everpanther, gonna be Okoye/Nakia as well in later parts/chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Mostly POV T'ChallaPost events of Black PantherYou can skip the Nakia/Okoye stuff if you don't feel like it!Can be read as a standalone





	1. Out Of The Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might go up in later chapters

 

When Erik pulled the blade from his torso and collapsed, T'Challa was frozen for a moment.

His blood, his cousin, just died. And for no other reason than them fighting until death.

  
Erik's last words cling to T'Challa.

 

> _Like my ancestors that jumped from the ships, because they knew that death was better than bondage._

 

After finding out that Erik was his cousin, it had been too easy to forget that of course Wakanda wasn't the only origin of his blood, that African-Americans were his heritage in more than him growing up with them, but in the bloodline of whoever had been his mother, as well.

  
Now T'Challa wonders what had happened to her, for no explanation so far has really included her story, apart from Zuri telling him about his uncle falling for an American.

 

T'Challa doesn't know how long he is sitting there. Minutes merge together, exhaustion clouding his thoughts.  
Suddenly he jerks upright- he can't just linger here, has to go back down and stop the fighting, they don't even know he has won yet- Shuri, his sister- 'please _please,'_ he thinks, 'please be alright'.

  
And Everett as well... and Nakia of course, and Okoye- while she hasn't helped his fleeing family at first, her loyalty turned back to him immediately as she had seen him alive, and that is really all he can ask from the general of the Dora Milaje.

  
Then he thinks of his mother, still hidden in the mountains of the Jabari tribe. He would always be grateful for that, now basically owing M'Baku another life... While he felt woeful about his soldiers not joining the fight, as a King he can absolutely understand M'Baku not wanting to risk his people any sooner than necessary.

 

 

Slowly, T'Challa drags himself back up to his feet.

  
Not knowing what to do with Killmonger's body, he just stands there for a moment, slightly swaying back and forth.  
He can't just leave the corpse there for anyone to find. While he doesn't particularly consider any of his people to be desecraters of the dead, he can't risk that, and he doesn't want an innocent civilian to run into a dead body, either.

That last reason also makes him not want to bring the body to Shuri's lab, this isn't something she should have to go through.  
He decides to just take the body with him, go down to the lab and walk from there. After all, staying here not doing anything won't improve the situation, either.

 

He's feeling so tired.

Carrying his dead cousin in his arms, he makes his way to the elevator, pressing the button and lying back against the wall, closing his eyes.

  
When the doors to the laboratory open, it's yet another shock for him.  
The entire place is in ashes, wrecks of operating tables and the now-empty mannequins of the Black Panther uniforms lying around and about.

  
A window to the caves is completely shattered- the source being, quite obviously, the fighter plane in the middle of the room, now shut down and unmoving.  
Blinking, T'Challa takes in the chaos in front of him.

  
What on earth made the fight move from the outside down here?  
And does the plane being offline mean that the fight is already over?  
If yes- who has been victorious?

 


	2. Out of the Darkness/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short, the rest of the chapter is still a wip, I'm busy with Uni so I don't get to write much but I didn't want to wait too long to post something either, so...  
> And I thought this was an ok part to post as a chapter :) hope you still enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for all the sweet comments and every bookmark and kudos you guys left on this series so far, I really appreciate it!!! <3

* * *

 

 

He makes his way through the rubble, putting down Erik's body on one of the half-crashed workspaces, when he hears someone groan behind him.  
Startled, he turns around, thinking maybe the attacking pilot was actually physically present and is still here...

 

Instead, he's faced with Everett Ross slowly climbing out of rubble.

T'Challa rushes to him, helping him get down from the broken parts of- _was that part of the ceiling??_

Everett is apparently just coming back to consciousness, looking confused and as if he's in pain. T'Challa steadies him with his hands on both sides of the other man until he stops swaying and starts breathing normally again.

  
Then they're standing in front of one another, both taking in the fact that they got out of this alive.

  
Feeling a lump in his throat, he can't help it. Instead of letting go of Everett, T'Challa hugs the other man close, and after a second Everett wraps his arms around him as well, tucking his face into the crook of his neck.  
T'Challa feels a breath leaving his lungs that he hadn't noticed he's been holding in.

 

  
When they finally part, after what is way too long for a friendly embrace, T'Challa doesn't know where to look.

Everett coughs awkwardly.

"So, uh... The other guy didn't make it?" He nods to Erik's body, half forgotten by T'Challa in the back of the room.

"Uh, no"  
T'Challa scratches his head, looking at the body.

Then he startles, he really doesn't want Everett to think that he's a cold-blooded killer, right?

"He- I didn't- I mean, we were fighting, obviously, but I wouldn't have killed him if- I actually tried to tell him we would probably be able to fix him, but he just-"

Dragging a hand over his face, T'Challa really feels a headache coming up now.

 

Everett gives him a kind smile.

"It's alright. I know how it is, coming out of a battle."

Right. Of course he does, being CIA, probably army or something beforehand as well. A weird thing to forget about someone, but T'Challa's thoughts are such a mess right now... 

 

He feels a hand on his shoulder, carefully touching him yet still managing to startle him. T'Challa's glad he's too exhausted to go into attack mode over it.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, if you don’t want to, but you should probably talk to someone, you know?"

Everett sounds weirdly careful, probably expecting the typical _'_ I'm in charge of my feelings and therefore not feeling anything so piss off' embarrassed-american-male reaction.

As if.

"We're aware of the dangers of post traumatic stress in this country"

T'Challa feels the need to defend himself.

 _Other than most of you Americans,_ he doesn't add, but he feels like Everett can read the thought off his face either way.

He sighs.  
"Sorry, I just..."

"It's alright. Really"

Everett fiddles with his Kimoyo bracelet- and when did the American get one of those? But that's not important right now, what's important is that the technology reminded him of the other people still out there.

 

"Does this still work?"


	3. Out of the Darkness/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep breaking up what's supposed to be one chapter into pieces, but I just don't have the time for more... So sorry  
> Hope you still enjoy this update!
> 
> not beta read, tell me if you find mistakes

 

Shuri sounds delighted at them giving her the all clear, despite saying that she already knew, having checked up on the surveillance equipment. T'Challa is glad that his waiting didn't leave her to worry unnecessarily longer.  
She looks exhausted though, his little sister sitting on a rock in the middle of a battlefield.

"We're okay here as well, brother, but can you maybe still show your face around here? I'm not sure that all of them believe me that you are alive and King and all, and I really want to go inside eat something or whatever"

  
"Sure", T'Challa smiles "All of this definitely calls for a victory meal. How about we all go into the dining hall together? We should all fit in there"

"Yeah about that brother, you'll need a place for the Jabari as well, and maybe something to sleep, they aren't in any shape to travel back tonight"

_The Jabari? Here?_

T'Challa has a lot of questions, yet choses to ignore them all for now and go outside instead.  
Together with Everett, he staggers back to the elevator, both leaning heavily into each other.

"Hey by the way, why are you not here but with the colonizer instead brother?"

Shuri makes herself noticed again, hologram flickering back to life on Everett's Kimoyo bracelet. 

A little beast she is, his sister.

T'Challa sighs, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Now is not the time to start a petty fight with her.

"I had to bring Killmonger's body somewhere- don't go into the lab now sister, you don't want to see him like this.

Oh, and I suppose I should inform you that the lab is... Unusable At the moment either way."

"Unusable? What do you mean unusable? Eh, Colonizer, what did you do to it? No, whatever, I know it wasn't your fault, stop spluttering, and bro back to you do you really think I didn't already see dead bodies out here?"

Shocked, T'Challa now notices just how exhausted his sister sounds, even though she is hiding it behind her usual jokes and witty behaviour.

"I'm coming out there now"

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing T'Challa notices when he steps out onto the grass and his eyes get used to the dimmed light outside is the blood.

So much of it on the ground, blood of his friends, his people.  
The pointlessness of it all.

It makes him want to throw up.

 

But he's the King, and he can't show weakness- especially not now.  
So instead, his eyes search out his little sister, sitting next to Okoye and Nakia on one of the boulders.

W'Kabi is absent.  
T'Challa wonders what happened with him, whether he made it out alive.  
Despite it all, he can't bring himself to wish his former friend any harm.  
Okoye should stay well away from him though if she is any clever. T'Challa feels a protectiveness towards the woman rush through his body- something he knows she doesn't need and probably wouldn't appreciate either.  
So he lets the topic be, for now.

Instead, he just nods at her and Nakia. And that's another thing that might get awkward- while he always knew that the two of them wouldn't work out, not with her fierce protectiveness of all and therefore her need to be everywhere at once, crossing his need to stay with his people-they had still been in love, and he has no idea whether Nakia's feelings are still the same, while his own affections are surely shifting to someone else.

Yet another topic for another day.

 

  
"How are you holding up, sister?"

"T'Challa!"  
Finally Shuri looks up from the Hologram she's been checking, eyes lighting up at the sight of her brother, and she jumps to meet him in a hug.

He's so incredibly glad she's alive.

Freeing himself from her embrace, T'Challa holds his little sister in place in front of him and carefully looks her up and down, checking for any kind of injury. Shuri seems unharmed and meets his look openly when he lifts an eyebrow at her. He knows her well enough to know that even if she were injured she wouldn't want to show it.

"I'm alright, stop fussing!"  
"Alright sure. You're still gonna get yourself checked out by an actual doctor though, don't you give me the 'I can do it myself' bullshit, we all know where that leads to..."

Everett gives them both a funny look at that, reminding T'Challa that not, in fact, everyone knows everything about Shuri's shenanigans. He gives the other man a half grin, mouthing 'later'.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They do all stay together this night, the Jabari not wanting to leave anyone behind and too exhausted to take the injured with them.  
M'Baku does make a call to his people back in the mountains to inform them about what happened and to tell them not to worry, and T'Challa is glad when he can speak to his mother and be sure that she is alright.

Shuri mostly seems glad to find out that the Jabari do, in fact, have technology.

 

Everyone meets up in one of the conference halls, the original purpose of the room ignored as it is the only one big enough to fit all the soldiers for their meals.  
Nakia and the Dora Milaje make quick work of raiding the royal kitchens and getting the staff to prepare enough food for everyone.

Shuri helps the medical staff that dared to come out of wherever they'd -- to safety during the battle in stabilising injuries while they wait.

For once, T'Challa is glad that him being King means he gets the royal treatment of just sitting back and doing nothing, despite not being injured at all.  
It still feels like he is abusing his power. He has always tried not to seem like someone who just sits back and lets others do the hard work, but for today he has done enough.  
Besides, not all injuries are external. And Everett was right when he implied that T'Challa would not be able to just walk away from this without scars.

Everett himself is still a steady presence by his side, not even the stares of the Dora Milaje making him back away, and T'Challa is grateful for it.

  
\-------------

When everyone goes to bed, T'Challa and Everett walk together to the royal chambers. Okoye had told them a guest room had been arranged, but T'Challa can't be alone right now, and Everett feels it.

They lie down together, just to sleep, and T'Challa knows that whatever this is between the two men, they will figure it out.

"Good night, your Majesty" Everett mumbles, for once using the formal title. It feels more like a pet name than anything else, though.

"Sleep well, kitten" T'Challa replies, already half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw how do you guys feel about Okoye/Nakia? I haven't written much with that pairing yet, and if most everpanther shippers don't like it I might rather make that work seperate from this series...   
> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Out of the Darkness /3

The next day, lots of goodbyes are said, to the living as well as to the dead.

There have not been so many burials at the same time in Wakanda since the Black Panther first came into existence.

Every soldier gets their own grave in all honours as is custom, no matter for what side they fought.  
They had been following orders after all.

 

W'Kabi is a different story. T'Challa would have loved to just let it slide and let the man go, not wanting to linger further upon what has happened. Despite the terrible betrayal by his former friend, he hopes that W'Kabi already learned his lesson.

But he knows that, following the laws, he can't do that. W'Kabi stood against the rightful king, he must stand in front of a trial. For now, T'Challa has the Dora Milaje imprison him.

Okoye decides to do so herself, and T'Challa has to smile at the sight of a spluttering W'Kabi being dragged by the ancles into his cell, his calls of 'my love?!' being ignored by a stone-faced Okoye.  
He knew she would make the right choice.

Nakia wanted to stay to talk more about the possibility of Wakanda going public, so she is still around to see Okoye put her Ex into prison as well.  
The way she smiles as the general returns alone makes T'Challa think that maybe, his own feelings for someone other than Nakia won't put that much of a strain on their friendship after all.

 

The Jabari leave first thing in the morning, taking their wounded as well as their fallen warriors with them.

M'Baku promises to show up for the next council meeting. T'Challa is glad that the entire ordeal at least led to solve this clan feud.

 

Everett has to call the CIA, of course, and explain why he didn't return yet. He sits on a chair in the office, T'Challa leaning his back onto Everett's legs, holding the hand not occupied by the phone. He'd offered to leave the other man alone for this, but Everett had insisted on him being there.

"I just got caught in a mission gone wrong, Sir- Klaue is dead I can confirm that much- no, Sir, a more detailed report will have to wait until I return, I'm sorry Sir- Yes Sir- .....uuh- ...Sir yes Sir!"

He sighs, lowering the phone. "He asked me when they can expect my return to headquarters, told me that it better had to be rather sooner than later."

T'Challa's grip tightens on his hand. "I always knew you would have to go back to your life, kitten" he says.

Everett smiles softly. His thumb strokes over T'Challa's, his other hand caressing his hair. I'ts soothing in a way T'Challa hasn't felt in quite a while, despite the looming of Everett's departure coming closer.

The other man pulls him back from his thoughts.

"What should I tell them about Wakanda? I know you've been planning to tell the world at least parts of it on your own time, but I don't think I can stall them that long before they'll be demanding information..."

T'Challa tilts his head.  
"So you wouldn't just tell them?"

"Of course not! You're my-  friend, and I wouldn't just break your trust like that.  
Plus, I think it's your thing who to tell and when, and doing so without sufficient planning would just lead to unnecessary chaos... and I really don't think you're a threat to anyone"

"I'll have Shuri figure something out you can tell the CIA without giving away too much and without strictly lying... It would be awkward for you, after all, if you told something not at all consistant with what will be obvious should we open Wakanda to the world."

"Thank you. I would appreciate it"

T'Challa nods.  
"Do you, though? Think we should tell the world?

" I think you could help a lot of people with your technology... But there are always risks, I wouldn't judge you if you didn't. Or at least not tell them everything"

T'Challa smiles.  
"I really like you Everett"

Everett blushes slightly, and T'Challa just loves how the Agent trusts him enough to let his guard down around him like this. "I've grown quite fond of you myself, but... I really do need to return to the US"

"Yes, I did figure... And I would never take you away from your job, I hope you know that.  
It doesn't mean you can't come to visit though... And maybe I'll see you once Wakanda comes clear and I'll be officially visiting the United States?" 

"I'd like that, T'Challa"  
Everett smiles softly.

T'Challa gets up and takes his hand again, ready to say something else-

But then he hears voices approaching: his sister, probably skyping with some college kid who she pretends to like she is in one herself, just to be able to brag about her tech knowledge.

Despite knowing that his sister already suspects about the nature of his relationship with the american, he lets go of Everett's hand- there might be no homophobia in Wakanda, but he doesn't know how Everett would feel about being 'outed', plus he would never force the expectations of being a royal consort on him- especially not without actually talking about it first. And it is way to early for that now.

Shuri comes closer, and they can start making out what she says...

"... and don't even get me started on how I totally had a worse week than you- last wednesday, my brother literally died!"

Her tone's _way_ too humorous for this. 

T'Challa is ready to exit the room and scold her for joking about serious matter when he hears her squeak.

"Okoye! Didn't see you there!" 

" _Shuri!_ You should not talk about your King like that."

"Oh, come on, he's my brother! Plus, he _did_ die, so..."

"Shuri!"

"Who was she even talking to?" Everett asks quietly. 

Not quiet enough for Shuri, though, who sticks her head through the door, trying to get away from Okoye.

"Hi there colonizer!"

The general follows her, however: "That is a question I would like to have answered as well! Have you been talking to outsiders again?"

"No! No-one, I swear" she giggles.

"Well you have been talking to someone" T'Challa states. 

His sister ignores him, however, and shows Okoye her bracelet. 

"See? My last call was mother an hour ago"

"So you've just been talking to yourself?" Okoye asks, now puzzled.

"And about T'Challa of all things?" Everett adds, but he smirks a little, as if he already figured out what this is about. 

"T'Challa... You mean your boyfriend, my deceased brother?"

"Shuri!!!" sometimes, he really can't believe the _nerve_ of his sister. 

But Everett laughs. "Just tell her 'quit telling everyone I'm dead' " 

"What?" 

"Do it trust me. It's a meme."

"Shuri: quit telling everyone I'm dead."

She looks right over his head and says, in a fake-dreamy voice, "Sometimes I can still hear his voice..."

Then she can't stop herself from laughing anymore, nearly falling to the floor shaking with it.

"Shuri!!!!!"

He charges for her, and then they're all chasing through the corridor, some other Dora Milaje joining in behind them- at first probably because they actually think that there's a threat, running isn't actually that common in these halls after all. But when they see the King chasing after his sister, even the most stoic of the Dora Milaje have to join in the laughter.

 

It's all so carefree.

Chasing around a corner, collapsing in a heap on top of his sister, T'Challa is glad to have found his laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it despite being so silly!
> 
>  
> 
> Btw I'm on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/) now as well :)


	5. Out of Hiding /1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split a chapter in half once again... Sorry, but otherwise I wouldn't manage to post anything at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow forgot to mention that yes they did get Queen Mother Ramonda back from the Jabari right away xD I remember I planned to write it but I couldn't decide where exactly and then I forgot... Sooorrryyy, she's alive and well :))

The next day, Everett has to leave for Washington.  
Despite knowing that it was inevitable, T'Challa can't help but wish the other man could stay a little while longer. 

And while he also knows for sure that Everett can hold himself in a fight, T'Challa still worries.  
After the chaos of the last week, the world seems like a much more hostile place.  
So he makes sure Everett will be as safe as possible for at least the first part of his trip and talks Okoye, who doesn't want to let any of the few Dora Milaje that are left leaving their place guarding the royal family, into begrudgingly agreeing to have one of her best fighters accompany Everett to Nigeria, where he will board a 'normal' international airplane back to the United States.

   
He hugs Everett when saying goodbye, as do Shuri and Nakia.

Okoye is too busy showing up herself, she already said her goodbyes earlier that day when Everett came by while she was going through applications of possible new Dora Milaje. Due to the many deaths in their ranks, they decided to change the process from how it's traditionally done- one of each tribe per year- to taking all volunteering women into consideration, at least for now. They didn't expect quite as many volunteers though, but apparently the recent events made a lot of people aware of the dangers of the world, and willing to fight them...  
Nakia seems disgruntled at the other woman's constant absence, and T'Challa wonders whether their union will fall apart before being truly created. He'd have thought Nakia to be stronger than this- she should know that Okoye is just doing her job, as will Nakia once she is back in the field- but maybe the last days have been too much for her to add the possibility of heartbreak.

Everett smiles at T'Challa once they let go of each other, whispering 'See you soon' before turning around and entering the jet without looking back.

Only once he is out of reach does T'Challa notice that he hasn't even kissed the man yet.  
It's not only the sudden craving of a physical connection that pains him now, but also the knowledge that in the western world, a lover's union is often confirmed not by the actual mutual understanding, but by the physical act of a kiss.  
They have never actually talked about their feelings either, apart from the quick sharing of doubts and hope on Everett's last evening in Wakanda.  
Does the American know just how deeply T'Challa feels for him? Does he feel the same?

But now it's too late, the jet is taking off, and it is not a matter he wants to discuss by text or call either.  
He can't wait to go to the States and see the man again, even the prospect of being able to talk via hologram, a gift of Shuri, making the feature an undetectable app on a normal-looking smartphone instead of the flashy kimoyos, doesn't seem like much to look forward to anymore.

 

But life goes on in Wakanda, and there is a lot to do, so T'Challa doesn't let himself linger on regret. In the evening, sitting in his office and going over yet another request from someone who's name he's already forgotten, he suddenly notices just how painstakingly _lonely_  he is.

One of his best friends is in prison, the women he trusts most apart from his family don't have time for him, and the man he loves is hundreds of miles away.

Shuri and Ramonda try to cheer him up, but he ignores their efforts, thinking to himself how the only reason they care about him must be a sense of duty due to being family. Because obviously, no civilian would actually want to be around him after what happened. He's basically a murderer.

T'Challa thrusts his entire energy into his work.  
He barely sleeps, only taking breaks for family meals and to text Everett- and every time he does so he feels guilty, as if breaking a promise of taking care of himself. Despite never actually having given such an oath, he knows it was implied, and he knows Everett wouldn't like what he does right now.

  
It all has an end when he falls asleep in his office in the middle of the night and misses the council meeting the next morning, only the second now that includes the Jabari.

  
It's quite an turmoil when the King isn't present on his Throne and it turns out that no-one, not even the Dora Milaje, immediately know where he is.  
Okoye looks like she thinks she failed her occupation, despite Shuri immediately jumping in to save the day by locating him online.  
Once the Dora Milaje give the all-clear of having found the King alive and well, Ramonda stands up, hiding her embarrassment behind her usual calm demeanour and apologising for her son's behaviour, especially to M'Baku, not wanting him to get used to such unprofessionalism only shortly after he joined the council.

But the Jabari leader just rolles his eyes once he finds out that the King isn't actually missing or in danger but fast asleep with his head on his desk. He knows what battles can do to people's minds.

After quick discussion led by the Queen Mother, the council then unanimously decides to reschedule and let T'Challa sleep- under the condition that the King will take better care of himself from now on and actually will be able to attend the meeting set for a week from now.  
Ramonda grimly promises that she will make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read cause my usual beta's somewhere in the Australian outback (have fun crazybadgirl45!!!) and written sleep deprived as hell, so do tell me if you find any mistakes, I wasn't even sure what would be correct German and what would be correct English grammar half the time
> 
>  
> 
> Btw don't worry, Nakia<3Okoye will be alright :)) the gals just need to figure some shit out and atm everyone's just too exhausted to emotion  
> sorry for the angst I'm general!!! But I just felt like during the fluff in the last chapter T'Challa wouldn't have actually fully reached the stage of realisation about what had happened yet and was kinda in denial thinking everything could be fun and games without any change... That's just not how reality works, but with time he'll truly be ok again :)
> 
>  
> 
> [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/)


	6. Out of the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an In-between chapter for Okoye and Nakia, feel free to skip it if you're just here for Everpanther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randomly switching between the two povs, hope it's not too confusing...
> 
>  
> 
> I'm having dialogue in all cursive when it's important to know that a character's speaking Xhosa instead of the English you're reading  
> (bc I can't write in Benyo here, otherwise I'd use that font xD I'm so in love with it, I started writing capital letters in it irl :D)

Nakia has never liked the institution of the Dora Milaje. Protecting _only_ the royal family, and pretending like they were something better than any other soldier...

When her occupation as a spy led her on travels around the world, she learned to appreciate the way women are generally seen as equals in Wakanda, and grown to see herself as a feminist. Because god, the world still needed them.

Despite the vast difference the institution of the Dora Milaje had to the rest of the world, Nakia was still torn on the matter. Because only women? That wasn't true equality either.  
And he didn't understand the women that signed up to this, signed their lives away to serve, while they could br helping people in so many different and better ways, with and without weapons.

Nakia first met Okoye years ago. She had still been in love with T'Challa then, and Okoye, not yet general, had often been assigned to protect the prince.  
But the two women never really interacted, Nakia trying to ignore the constant presence of T'Challa's bodyguards, and Okoye thinking her an unfit match for the future King, given that she didn't even _want_ to be Queen.

Going to Korea with T'Challa, the two of them couldn't help but interact a little more. They got into each other's space on the plane, because T'Challa wanted to be left alone and there is only so much room on a jet, they learned each other's humor- to find out that it's actually quite similar-, listened to music, and started to talk.  
Then they arrived, got caught up in the action, and after fighting side by side they have not only grown quite fond of each other but also learned to trust a little more.  
Nakia still didn't fully understands the other's motivation to be a Dora Milaje, but she was willing to consider that there might be a good explanation.  
Okoye sensed Nakia's thoughts, and she would be more than happy to tell her.

 

However, they don't have much time to develop their friendship any further: fighting, running, standing against one another once again, and finally ending up together on the battlefield- thankfully, on the same side of the fight.

While the chaos is still raging on Okoye doesn't allow herself any emotions, the trouble with W'Kabi is bad enough. But when she later remembers how Nakia looked in the Dora Milaje uniform, her heart beats a little faster.

* * *

 

 

After the Jabari leave, Nakia hopes to get a word with Okoye, but the general remains busy.

Okoye wishes that Nakia will understand that she can't take any time to herself right now. Where others might be able to linger and take time to grieve after the worst is over, she has an organisation of soldiers to build back up from the ground.  
Due to the many deaths in the ranks of the Dora Milaje, they decided to change the process from how it's traditionally done- one of each tribe per year- to taking all volunteering women into consideration, at least for now. She didn't expect quite as many volunteers though, but apparently the recent events made a lot of people aware of the dangers of the world, and willing to fight them...

 Okoye is going through the applications when someone knocks on the door.

" _Come in_ "

"Uh, hello, General"  
It's the CIA-Agent that her King has become so obsessed with, Everett Ross.

"Hello" She switches to English. "Is there anything I can help you with, Agent Ross?"

"Um, no. I just wanted to say goodbye to you as well... And, well, thank you for everything"

Okoye tilts her head "What would you feel you have to thank me for?"

He gives her a half-smile.  
"I know you are not particularly fond of us outsiders, and I understand the sentiment. Thank you- for letting me stay by T'Challa's side despite it."

"I did not do it for you."  
He nods at her, and she nods back.  
They would both give their everything for her King.

* * *

 

 

Okoye has basically locked herself into her office, again.  
Nakia has seen the woman for dinner the day before, and they had been even more flirty than they used to, but now the other woman's constant absence starts to tear on Nakia.

She knows that Okoye is just doing her job, as will Nakia once she is back in the field- and maybe that's exactly what her real problem is about.

Of course she could deal with a few days of absence, especially in an obvious state of emergency as it is now.  
But in her own occupation, there is little else besides states of emergency.

Nakia wants to get ready to leave again, still feeling the need to help wherever she can, and in Wakanda, her work seems done for now.  
She decides she will attend the council meeting the next day- as a high-ranking espionage agent, she is allowed there, after all, as long as the King doesn't send her away, to get all the intel she might need abroad- and then decide what she can do.

* * *

 

 

Okoye knows she is overworked, having spent the last days looking for suitable candidates for the Dora Milaje and barely sleeping, but she had to get through all of them in time...

Today will be the health examination of the candidates- while there are no qualities like physical strength or prior combat experience needed to become a Dora Milaje, as those are qualities that can be trained, the bodies of the women have to be healthy enough to start this training to begin with.

And she keeps getting annoying requests from the prison guards to please talk some sense into the prisoner that wants to talk to her.  
Despite his demands, Okoye has not visited W'Kabi since she put him in his cell the day after the battle.  
She feels everything that needed to be said between them has been said.

  
At least, she thinks, today she will be able to relax a little more after the council meeting. While the applicants are in the health centre, the other Dora Milaje will still be on guarding duty, and maybe she will even manage to find Nakia before something else gets into her way...

Instead, the morning starts in chaos.  
When she enters the room of the council, she is pleasantly surprised to see Nakia there as well. She smiles at the other woman, and it takes her an embarrassing long second to notice what else is different in the room.  
T'Challa is not yet sitting on his throne.

"Where is the King?"

Nobody has an idea.  
Not even the Dora Milaje assigned to the royal family for the day.

"I thought you...?" "No, I thought you?"  
Okoye glares at them. Unprofessional, that's what they are. And in their job, that is dangerous. No matter how few they are right now, this shouldn't have happened.

Okoye feels like failure for not knowing where the King is.  
Shuri quickly rushes in and tells them her brother is just in his office, and she takes it upon herself to go check on his wellbeing.

She finds him unconscious over paperwork.  
While this definitely doesn't account for wellbeing, his pulse is steady and he is obviously just asleep, so she leaves him there (and a Milaje to guard him of course).

Despite the immense relief she feels, she can't shake the feeling of failure.

 

It's Nakia who talks sense into her.  
After the council reschedules, she stays behind, and the other woman seems to feel her discomfort and walks over to her.

"You seem like you need a hug, General"

Okoye pulls a face "Not on the job, Nakia"

"I thought you weren't, right now?"

Okoye knows she is right, but still...

Nakia smiles "No public display of affection, I take it? Then come with me. Or at least talk to someone else, I mean..."

The other woman's facade crumbles a little, revealing her insecurities, and in the end that is what makes Okoye follow her out of the room. She can't have Nakia thinking that she doesn't appreciate her presence. 

They end up on a balcony in Nakia's chambers, standing close together at the railing.

"You know you would have noticed if there was an actual threat, Okoye? And what happened was not your fault either way. You're still doing your job, and you can't be in more than one place at once..." with the last sentence, Nakia notices that she is talking sense into herself just as much as into the other woman.

"Are you alright?" She asks after a while, when Okoye is still silently standing next to her.

"Yes, I- thank you. I know you are right, I think I knew those things already before, but hearing you tell me did help"

"I'm glad" 

They smile at each other, then Okoye breaks away from Nakia's eyes and takes a step back.

"If you would excuse me, I think I need to actually catch up on some sleep"

"Of course. Take care of yourself."

 

Nakia smiles as she watches the other woman leave the room. Okoye doesn't look back, but Nakia knows that that is just the way of the General. 

They will have a chance together. She will make sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they even have a shipname already? Hit me up with suggestions/ sources of what ppl might already use :)
> 
> Btw I have no ideas how many Dora Milaje there actually are in canon or how many of them died, but for the sake of this 'verse let's pretend like- given that before the Jabari arrived they were essentially the only ones fighting against everyone else- about half of them fell despite being amazing soldiers


	7. Out of Hiding /2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm adding another number to the chapter count whenever I post one, this fic has grown impossibly long xD I distinctly remember, a long long time ago, planning for this to be just 4 chapters...

 

When T'Challa finally awakes, it's past midday. He lifts his head from the desk with a groan- and is greeted by the sight of his mother on the other side of it.

"Uuuh?"  
He feels way too sleepy to form a coherent sentence. But Ramonda is not someone to be messing with, so he tries his best.  
"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"T'Challa. Are you aware of what time and day it is?"

He quickly checks the time on his watch, and-  
"Fuck- sorry- The meeting, I gotta-"

T'Challa stands up and nearly trips over his own feet.

"Oh sit down, silly. You are in no state to lead any meeting right now. Eat something! Have you even been sleeping, apart from on your desk?"

T'Challa puts a hand over his face. How can he tell her that every time he closes his eyes not through exhaustion but on his own account, he's haunted by pictures of death?

"Oh my dear child..."  
Ramonda comes around the desk and pulls him into her arms.  
"I am not here to scold you, I want to help you. We all do, and we can see that you are suffering. Why aren't you seeing your therapist? Even I went to several --ngs already since the incident."

"There is no time, I have so much to do-"

Ramonda sighs.  
"Things other people could help you with if you just let them."

"But I am the KING! And you should really let me go to meet the council now, after all I'm already late-"

T'Challa tries to get up again, but Ramonda holds him by his shoulder, and Black Panther strength or not- there is no way he can move his mother out of the way.

"The meeting has been rescheduled to a week from now. And until then, you should take time to get better. You are no use to anyone as a King when you can't even look after yourself."

T'Challa lowers his head.  
"But the reports- and you know we are planning to open Wakanda..." But the protest is weak even in his own ears.

His mother smiles at him.  
"Let me tell you something: your father may have never taken it upon himself to do anything quite as potent as what you are planning to do. But I saw him rule through many different and sometimes difficult times, and I know one thing for sure: once you start this, you will not have a lot of time to yourself for months or even years, and you need to be _whole_ again to make it through this. Take your time, T'Challa. I know you are on the right path, but to truly make it right you should not rush things."

 

"She's right you know?"  
They both look up to see Nakia standing in the doorway.

Ramonda quickly excuses herself... Probably still thinking that he and Nakia will be an item again, T'Challa notices. Oh dear, what will his mother say once she finds out that he likes an outsider instead?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude..."  
Nakia steps into the room.

"But I really need to talk to you about something. Don't worry, I won't stop you from seeing your therapist for long" she grins.

"Oh, you're one to talk..." T'Challa snorts. "Shouldn't you deal with your own problems first before mocking mine? I saw you flirting with Okoye again, but then I heard you're planning to leave?"

"T'Challa..."

He sighs. "Look, I don't judge you. I know firsthand that it can be hard, I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Actually, that's part of the reason why I am here... You know that I still want to help people, that won't ever change. And I am won't be happy constantly staying in the same place, either. But if there would be a way to help and go on more regulated travels, then maybe..."

"Then maybe you and Okoye could get it on, huh?"

"T'Challa!" she laughs.  
"But yeah, in the essence that's what I'm trying to say."

"You must really like her then, do you? After all you never even considered settling down when we were together"

"Jealous? I thought you got yourself someone else as well"  
She smiles.

"But no, while I do like Okoye, and I like her a lot believe me, I could never settle down in one place for anyone. But now with Wakanda opening up to the world, I thought I might have the opportunity to do both... You can say no, of course, although then I have to remind you that it was my idea in the first place- I could help you, with leading Wakanda into the open. I don't know in what position exactly, but it does seem like you need assistance right now."  
   
"You're right" he smiles.

But could even a part of his problems really be solved so easily?! If seems like it's wrong, like he's missing something, like- no, wait. He's spiralling into completely unnecessary negative thoughts, and he knows it.

"T'Challa?" Nakia is looking at him, appearing concerned. 

"Okay- I will discuss this with you later, at the moment you can already help by going through these reports, because whatever we'll call your position I am going to make sure you won't just take the fun part of the job from me. And for now, I belive I have to go see my therapist."

"Got it!"

Nakia smiles at him, he takes a deep breath, and she laughs and waves for him to get out of the room already.

* * *

 

So T'Challa does finally go to therapy.

It has it's perks to be of royal blood, they have a therapist solely to be of assistance to the family, so he doesn't have to wait or make an appointment, but can just enter and start talking without having an opportunity to just leave again.

And talking he does, not just that day but over many therapy sessions that follow.

It helps, and surprisingly much so.  
He's talking about how he still didn't want Killmonger to die, not just bc _N'Jadaka_ was his family- his cousin, his blood- but because, on a certain level, he understands Erik's perspective...  
Not the violent part of course, and that is what he learns to differentiate: Erik Killmonger might have had a good idea, but he had twisted morals as well, and T'Challa should not feel guilty about his death, especially not as it was basically self-defence.

He also stops feeling so guilty for his father's crimes. And as Shuri would put it: what happened to Erik in the past was a tragic backstory, yes, but it was also a villain origin story.

The one who truly had the right opinion about Wakanda all along is Nakia. T'Challa also tells his therapist how her reminding him about it being her idea in first place really shook him, even if he didn't let it show at that time.  
Because it reminded him that it was her path he would try to follow, not Killmongers.

The one he does not talk about is Everett. Despite the doctor-patient confidentiality, T'Challa is a little paranoid about bringing his feelings for an outsider to light. Plus, he feels the talking about the other topics already helps- he doesn't feel all so insecure anymore, once again quite certain that Everett has feelings for him as well.

 

* * *

 

 

  
When T'Challa enters the lab, Shuri is currently engaged in a holo call. He recognises the face on the other end as a young Jabari scientist that had been visiting a few days after when Shuri insisted on getting the Jabari "Actual fucking wifi" ("We do have Internet, Princess" "You call that Internet???").

He steps back and waits for her to finish the call. What he has planned for them will take a while, after all.

 

He takes his sister to the house their cousin used to live in as a kid.

T'Challa doesn't tell Shuri much before the trip, just that they're taking a vacation, a calm before the storm.  
He hopes he doesn't disappoint her too much with where the trip is to instead of Disneyland... But judging by her reaction, the offer of a position as a scientific ambassador more than makes up for it.

And then they do go to Disneyland anyways. T'Challa mostly just allows it because he knows that it will most likely be the last time they can do so undetected by paparazzi. ALthough if he told shuri that, he's sure that she would immediately try to find a solution. But that is a matter for another time, other things are more important for her now.

And at the moment, all she has to do is enjoy herself.

T'Challa smiles. 

And then he makes a mental note that yes, there is a thing like too much enjoyment on his sister's part when a pair of micky-mouse ears are dumped onto his head and he is tugged away to take pictures with "Colonizer princesses, brother!" of all things.

He's still happy whenever Shuri is happy, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my portrayal of Ramonda gave her justice... I really love that character <3  
> Sorry for the lack of Everett in this, he'll be back in the next one!
> 
> Once again, if you see any mistakes tell me!  
> Btw I have no idea what position Shuri's gonna have so I just wrote sth at random that seemed kinda fitting, anyone know what it actually is?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/)


	8. Out of Hiding /3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this keeps growing and growing but the next chapter is actually going to be the last one of this part i swear

It's at the annual press conference of other countrys' leaders in Washington that they will finally show Wakanda's wealth to the world.

  
T'Challa is currently standing behind the stage, catching a glimpse of the audience in the room. Nakia is standing by his side as international relations ambassador, Okoye a half-step behind them playing the role of his bodyguard as usual, but currently holding Nakia's hand. T'Challa is glad it seems to be working out between the two of them.

Shuri is there as well, but she is going to be staying hidden behind the scenes at first. It's her first real job as scientific ambassador and she's waiting for her great entrance.

"Don't fuck this up!" his sister grins.  
"Language" he grumbles "And how very encouraging of you." but he nods at her anyways, and they do what's usually just their greeting as actual encouragement.

"Good luck brother!"

 

And then he's stepping onto the stage.

 

T'Challa feels agitated in the spotlight. He's wondering if that will ever get better over time.

But no matter how much experience he could achieve in his life, he's certain nothing could quite prepare him for this moment. Because it isn't anything that has ever been done before quite like this.  
Not knowing how the world will react to the revealing of Wakanda is killing him.

 

Yesterday, Shuri teased him for probably just being nervous because of the possibility of seeing Everett again. He had rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to retort, when Nakia jumped in and laughingly told him not to freeze when seeing his beloved.

T'Challa groaned. Of _course_ Okoye would tell her that story. He was ready to reply that she'll have to wait to find out tomorrow because yes, Everett will be in the audience, when Okoye repeated that he _really_ better not freeze in a room with several world leaders. She seems honestly worried, and he knows she thinks she has a point, after all he froze just from seeeing his ex-girlfriend.  
So he wasn't going to tell them that he had spoken with Everett and knew that the Agent was going to be there. No need to worry Okoye even more, it would've just resulted in her trying to teach him breathing exercises she uses in combat or something.

After all, he knows it would be unnecessary to worry. Because the prospect of seeing Everett again doesn't scare him, not in the way meeting Nakia did when he already knew they weren't meant to be but he was still clinging to hope.

 

Now, looking over the many faces in the audience, when Everett's eyes meet his he knows he was right.  
Seing the other man smile at him sets T'Challa completely at peace. He knows that whatever happens, they'll be fine regardless.

It takes a part of the pressure away from him, calming him down.

 

T'Challa's speech goes smoothly.

He's proud of it really, knowing that all the important people in this room are hanging onto his every word, despite not yet even knowing what Wakanda opening up truly means for the world.

 When he finishes, there's stunned silence. 

But of course, the magic doesn't last long.

 

 

> ' _What could Wakanda possibly have to offer'_

 

It's something they all expected- after all, Wakanda is nothing but a thirld world country in the eyes of those people.

It still hurts to be ask in this blatand way. What could they  _possibly_  have to offer indeed. 

He grins through his anger.  
This is why they have Shuri as backup after all.

 

 

* * *

 

While everyone is busy looking at Shuri's tech in astonishment, T'Challa finally manages to slip away and talk to Everett.

Pulling the other man into a hug, he feels like a weight is lifted from his shoulders he didn't know he has been carrying. 

"King T'Challa" Everett smiles as they pull apart, and T'Challa smiles back, although immediately feeling the loss of the contact.

But they're still not without audience of course, so he doesn't let himself linger, doesn't even dare to grasp the other man's hands, while desperately craving the touch.

"Agent Ross" he answers instead. "The pleasure is all mine. I do hope the recent events didn't get you into any trouble with your employer?" 

Everett laughs. Oh, what a pleasant sound.

"Of course they weren't all too pleased that I ran off with the soldiers of another nation, but given that the scar of my bullet wound showed just how badly injured I was... They agreed that I was simply saving my own life by going with you and using Klaue's technology. Of course now that they will know about Wakanda, they will be able to put two and two together and figure out that I was not telling the entire truth about that..." he chuckles. "But I know those guys, they're clever enough to understand that it would not have helped anyone had I spilled that secret earlier, especially as you kept your word of doing so yourself."

T'Challa smiles. "Of course they will also believe that you would have immediately told them about the Vibranium in Wakanda had I not planned on doing so myself"

Everett grins at him. "Well, some secrets are better kept forever I suppose"

T'Challa laughs.

It's so nice, finally talking face to face with Everett again. But it's also just not enough, he needs to kiss him, tell him how he feels about him. Make sure the other knows they belong together, that they feel the same. He so hopes they feel the same.

 

But at first, he has to endure a meal with other state leaders. It's an event that neither Everett nor Shuri or Nakia are invited to, even having Okoye there takes some negotiating, but finally she is let in and they seem to simply take it as the quirks of royalty to have a female bodyguard.

"Something to look at while she isn't busy fighting off anyone, huh?" One of the men on the table says, several of the others laughing.

Okoye snarls in Xhosa that she has some ideas of how to get busy tearing off the man's balls. T'Challa agrees with the sentiment. Those white men are like a perfect explanation of why not to open Wakanda to the world. He nearly regrets the decision completely, but then he thinks of Everett, being nothing but respectful and sweet, and he knows that not all of them are evil.

Plus, once Wakanda will be in the spotlight and actually listened to, he will be able to educate the world on his believes, and maybe there will be less douchebags like these supposedly world leaders in the future.

For now, he has to endure the meal with them. The only ray of hope is that he will be able to see Everett after it is over.

* * *

 

 

T'Challa had told Everett that he would meet the other man in the evening, and when Everett had replyed "You don't even know where I'm staying" he'd just grinned and told him that he was sure he could find him.

Then of course he had Nakia and Shuri find out the Agent's Hotel and room number. It had his perks to have a spy for a friend and a hacker for a sister. Shuri called him 'stalkery', but given that Everett hd basically invited him, he didn't have any regrets.

 

When T'Challa and Okoye step onto the pavement after the horrible dinner- Okoye all the while cursing in Xhosa- Nakia presents him with a wine bottle: "You can't show up empty-handed."

"Yeah brother! But don't get too drunk or you'll be embarrassed in the morning!" (It had it's disadvantages to have a hacker sister as well, and her being able to access all his drunk teenage videos was one of them).

Okoye snorts and drags him away.

Behind them, he can hear Nakia ask "Any idea what had her cursing like that?

 _"Tell you later and you'll curse as well"_ Okoye shouts over her shoulder. 

"Just don't teach Shuri anything worth than what she already knows" T'Challa grumbles.  
Okoye just laughs. 

 

So T'Challa ends up standing alone in a hotel hallway, wine-bottle in hand, not knowing what to do.

He takes a deep breath, decides to be brave and knocks on the door

Everett opens the door and smiles at him. "So you did find me"

"Well, I told you I would" T'Challa tries to be flirty, but he's just so nervous... awkwardly he gives Everett the bottle of wine.

Thankfully, Everett knows what to do. He laughs, puts the bottle aside- and pulls T'Challa in for a kiss. 

The door closes behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how stuff like meetings between important ppls are called or what position Shuri and Nakia would have... Feel free to tell me :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	9. Out of the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Kind of a (long)~~ epilogue :)  
>  -> author's note in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @ everyone who's been commenting on this, y'all really make my day!  
> I know I sometimes suck at replying, but I see every comment and I love you all!!!

* * *

 

The next morning, T'Challa wakes up to a beautiful view.

His legs are tangled together with Everett's under the covers. The other man is still asleep, facing T'Challa with a content smile on his face.

Everett looks so much younger in his sleep, closer to his actual age. It was Shuri who pointed out to T'Challa that Everett was actually just a few years his senior, he hadn't dared to ask the man himself, afraid to offend him.

While the lines of age on his face don't make Everett any less beautiful to T'Challa, he hates every moment of darkness in the other's life that placed them there. Seeing him asleep and this relaxed was soothing his mind.

 

 

T'Challa is still dozing in bed when Everett starts stirring about an hour later. The light falling through the window is painting patterns on his face, which is scrunching up adorably. 

"Good morning, kitten" T'Challa's voice is a deep rumble from sleep, but Everett doesn't seem to mind.

"Morning" he squints at him and smiles.  
"You're still here"

 "You sound surprised" T'Challa props himself up on one arm "I hope I did not do anything to lead you to the conclusion that this was nothing but a fling to me"

"No, no, you didn't." Everett blinks a few times, trying to lift the fog of sleepiness. He needs to be awake for this conversation. "But I did assume that you weren't all that keen on anyone finding out about the two of us, and if someone will see you leave my room in the morning..." 

"Oh" T'Challa sits up completely. "Then I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I just wasn't sure how you felt about being seen with another man, after all it is still quite a tabu in the western world... And I didn't know how to breach the topic when we hadn't even..."

" _In the western world_? You mean- you won't be in trouble for dating another man?"

 T'Challa is about to answer that homophobia is definitely not an African invention, when his mind catches up with what Everett said.

"Are we? Dating, I mean?" the thought makes him giddy with happiness.

"I'd like to" Everett smiles at him. 

"Me too" he smiles back, and they're both leaning forward to meet in a kiss.

 

After a few moments Everett breaks away.

"But don't change the topic- you're saying it's completely okay to be gay in Wakanda?"

"Sure. Homophobia only came to Africa with the influence of the western world. And given that Wakanda never opened itself to that influence..." 

"Oh. Kind of makes me reconsider whether the decision to change that was a good idea..."

T'Challa smiles. "Don't worry, it won't be like that. Wakandan public already have access to the Internet nearly since it started existing, and while of course there will always be a few people being misguided by such ideas, there has been no hate crimes in that area. Plus, it is not others going into our place this time around, but us going out into the world.

"And don't be mistaken, the acceptance of sexualities does not mean I won't face any trouble for being with you. Nothing we won't be able to face, but...  
The elders will not be amused about an outsider in the royal family, especially not after the debacle with Killmonger. They will also expect me to be with someone that can be by my side at all times as a consort and advisor... I'm not certain that creating the role of social outreach consultant for Nakia won't just make them feel validated in thinking that I should just be with her...  
And my mother would love for me to father an heir to the throne..."

 "I'm sure we can make it through whatever life throws at us" Everett rubs his hand over T'Challa's arm to calm him "as long as you are sure that you want me there with you, of course"

"Very." T'Challa smiles, relaxing into the touch. "There's nothing I'm more certain of at the moment"

"And about the advisor thing..." Everett starts, "I definitely don't want to take away Nakia's position, or force myself on anything there... But I mean, as long as I'm available, it's the council's problem when they don't want me, not yours for not being with someone fit for the position, right?" 

"What are you talking about? I mean, sure, but I would never take your job away from you."

Everett laughs "You would be doing me a favour, I can assure you that. I'm getting too old for this job, most Agents are either KIA too early or retire at about fourty. Getting shot again only showed me that my time as an active operative is over... and I'm not sure whether I'd be able to resist the temptation of going into the field while staying with the CIA. I already thought about changing my career entirely, have no idea what else I could do, so if you'd need me in Wakanda..."

"Oh. I suppose I never considered that you might want to stop being in the middle of the action, given that I only just started... But yes, in that case, I would love to have you by my side more often" 

"Under one condition"

"Yes?" T'Challa lifts an eyebrow at Everett's quite comical facial expression.

"I won't just be your house-husband, that's for sure!"

T'Challa laughs "I would never try to tame you quite that much, kitten!"

Everett grins and leans in for a kiss.

 

This time it's T'Challa that pulls back.

He takes a moment to collect himself again, but it's no use, he's still quite breathless when he starts speaking. Everett is watching him, looking amused.

"Back to your initial question- I do need to call Nakia to smuggle me out of here, I know we will have to tell the world about us sooner or later, and while I'd rather it be sooner than later I still don't want anyone to find out quite like this- especially not my mother, and I'm sure she's watching every bit of media footage of me abroad that she can get"

"Alright" Everett laughs.  
"But does it have to be right now? You leaving, I mean."

"Well, I don't have another meeting scheduled until the afternoon..." 

"Then how about room service and breakfast in bed?" Everett practically purrs at him.

T'Challa smiles.  
"Whatever you wish, kitten"

 

* * *

 

> _And they lived happily ever after_
> 
>  

 

* * *

* * *

**A/N** No okay seriously, actually the chapter title's Out of the Closet bc of what's gonna happen in the next part, but uuuh the characters just had to talk for so goddamn long and if I tried to squish everything in here it'd not only be a more-than-long ass fricking epilogue, I also wouldn't have managed to post it today, so....

Stay tuned for more!

  
I decided to still make this the epilogue, I've got a feeling that if I didn't I could never find a place to cut this story off...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ~~might~~ will post more in this 'verse so do subscribe to the series everybody :)  
> I'll be at my parents' place over easter tho, don't know whether I'll be able to keep up the one-chapter-a-day thing...  /p>
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come fangir with me on [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine made a [petition to ban conversion therapy](https://www.change.org/p/supreme-ban-conversion-therepy-in-b-c) where she lives in Canada, would be cool if you guys could sign and signal boost this!


End file.
